Black Panther vs Boba Fett (Marvel vs Star Wars) Season 2 Episode 1 Season Start
Black Panther vs Boba Fett One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 1 (Marvel vs Star Wars) The start of season 2! Welcome back guys to a brand new season of One Minute Melee!!!!!! I have planned action packed episode all of this season! Enjoy this episode!!!!! Pre Fight''' Boba Fett jumped out of the beast. He was alive!!!!!!!! That stupid jedi had knocked him into the mouth of a monster, and he had nearly died!!!!! He would kill that stupid jedi. Then out of nowhere, someone kicked him in the face. Boba Fett looked backwards, and there stood Black Panther. “OW!!” yelled Boba. “Die!” shouted Black Panther. “I AM NOT GOING TO DIE!” yelled Boba. “Yes you are!” said Black Panther. “Nah ah!” said Boba. “Yes ha!” said Black Panther. “Ok. I am done. LET’S DO THIS!” yelled Boba. ''' LIVE AND LET DIE!!!!!!!!' FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight' 'Black Panther punched Boba into the air, and then sliced at Boba with his claws. Boba dodged the strike and kicked Black Panther in the face. Black Panther flew backwards. Black Panther got up and kicked Boba Fett into the air, and then kicked him to the ground. 'Black Panther punched Boba in the face, and kicked him in the stomach. Boba Fett quickly flew at Black Panther, grabbed him by the face, and flew high into the air. Once Boba Fett was high into the air, Boba dropped Panther. “HAHAHAH DIE!” yelled Boba as he watched Black Panther plummet to his death. Black Panther landed just fine on the ground on his legs and took off.' “WHAT!” yelled Boba as he flew at Black Panther. Boba punched Panther into the air, and then kicked him in the face. Boba then started shooting his gun at Panther, and Panther got shot in the arm. “Now you die!” said Boba as he shot Panther in the head. Panther fell to the ground. And then... Panther got up just fine and kicked Boba in the face.' “I have 9 lives Bub.” said Panther as he ran at Boba. “IMPOSSIBLE!” yelled Boba as Panther kicked Boba in the face. Panther then hopped on his motorcycle and took off. “WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!” yelled Boba as he flew at Panther.' Panther flipped a U on his motorcycle and ran over Boba. Panther then sliced Boba’s face and arms and legs and… everywhere! Boba was stunned, and Panther punched Boba in the face so hard, Boba flew into the Death Star, where he found the dead bodies of Captain America and Doctor Doom. 'Boba looked and saw Panther running to him. Boba quickly grabbed his gun with his feet and aimed it at Black Panther. Boba then shot Panther 6 times. “Say your final words bub.” said Boba as he aimed his last shot. Panther was quickly knocked out And Boba threw him into the pit. “How’s that?” Conclusion''' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS… BOBA FETT!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Season Premiere Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' themed One Minute Melee's